


husband for an hour

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pet Names, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, husband for an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: ten had given youngho a link to a website. "husband for an hour", ten had called it. youngho was sure that it would be useful after all the older was very bad at household jobs, so if something broke, the 'husband for an hour' could help, right?





	husband for an hour

youngho was absolute shit at household jobs, so naturally, when he had a broken sink, the man had no clue what to do, except for calling a specialist. but he had no idea who to call, it wasn't every day when in his relatively new flat something major breaks. if it was something small, youngho just gave up and bought a new one because he had no idea how to fix even simple things but a sink seemed like something a bit more major.

luckily, of course, youngho had good friends. the best ever. or so he thought. ten was a very mischievous person. and youngho really wished that he had thought of it before a hot, tall guy was standing in front of him, laughing in confusion and youngho having to blush from the embarrassment. 

the thing was that once ten had given youngho a link to a website. "husband for an hour", ten had called it. youngho was sure that it would be useful after all the older was very bad at household jobs, so if something broke, the 'husband for an hour' could help, right? wrong. it wasn't the kind of "husband for an hour" that you would think. the guy was the... _bedroom_ kind of husband. and youngho had had no idea.

"hi, come in! you can take your jacket off here and then we can go to the kitchen," johnny had said, smiling awkwardly at the door and welcoming the man inside.

"kitchen? that's unusual," he said quietly to himself. "i'm jaehyun, by the way," the man flashed a quick smile and johnny, being the panicked lanky gay he was, was ready to melt.

"unusual? do you work in, like, uh, bathrooms more or something?" johnny tried to awkwardly keep the conversation going because not every day he saw guys as hot as this. youngho knew that conversations about which room the man worked most in wouldn't really get him anywhere but he was too panicked to think of anything else, evidently. "oh, and i'm youngho, nice to meet you."

"i'm more of the traditional bedroom kinda guy," jaehyun laughed a bit. "but whatever you prefer, babyboy," he said and followed youngho who was now screaming internally and thinking profusely about whether or not normal strangers called each other 'babyboy' and whether or not it meant that youngho had to call jaehyun 'daddy' now.

more than anything, youngho was just really confused now but he just went along with it. there were a lot of things to fix in bedrooms, too, after all. why wouldn't jaehyun be a specialist in bedrooms? yeah, that was definitely it. nothing more to it. no reason for confusion.

"so yeah, uh, i have this broken sink here," youngho gestured and bit his lip.

"i-," jaehyun stammered a bit and looked a bit confused, "do you mean that, like, literally? or is that some, uh, new slang i don't know about?"

"how else would i mean it?" youngho looked at the man confusedly.

"i'm, uh, not really the kind of husband for an hour that you're looking for, i think," jaehyun muttered, looking like he was about to either start crying or break out in a fit of laughing and youngho didn't know which one he would prefer.

"oh, you mean you don't fix stuff? do you only do, like, the usual household jobs then?" youngho asked innocently. "i should've probably checked the website more thoroughly," he shook his head.

"y'know what, never mind, i'll fix your sink," jaehyun smiled awkwardly and turned around to inspect the sink. youngho muttered something along the lines of 'okay' and 'i'll be right back' and exited the room.

the man opened the website up again, trying to find out something more about the company and whether next time he should call another number or find a whole 'nother company instead. so he clicked on the 'about us' page. that might have been the worst mistake that he had ever had in his life.

a bunch of photos of shirtless men popped up immediately and a short text that said something along the lines of "just an hour of your time for the biggest pleasure of your life". youngho checked the website name again. then he checked the link ten had sent. then he checked the photos again. sure enough, jaehyun was there, shirtless, looking as hot as a person can. yet there he was in youngho's flat, fixing the man's sink. when what he expected to do was to... not do that, definitely.

youngho felt a hot blush come onto his cheeks. how could he have been so dumb? of course, ten would only suggest a site like that, they would never be actually helpful, it went against their principles. youngho had no idea now whether he should apologise to jaehyun or pretend like nothing's happened and let him finish fixing the sink and never ever use his services again.

the man decided to apologise profusely because that's what he did best.

"um, jaehyun?" youngho entered the room quietly, still blushing as hard as he could, the man was sure that his everything was beet red.

"yeah? i'm gonna be done here in a bit. it wasn't anything major, don't worry," he said, not turning to youngho and still working on the sink.

"yeah, about that... i, uh, went on the site that i... hired you from and... there has been a big misunderstanding and now i finally realise it and i'm sorry. my friend gave me the link and i thought that husband for an hour meant something else, but it didn't and now you're here fixing my sink because i'm useless, when you should actually be working by doing something, uh, way different," youngho said all of that quickly, hoping that jaehyun caught all of that.

"that's alright," jaehyun looked up and laughed, "accidents happen to everyone. look at the bright side, at least i do actually know how to fix things."

"i guess so," he awkwardly muttered, not wanting to say anything wrong again.

"and hey, after all," jaehyun stood up and tried out if the sink was working (it was), "you're pretty cute, so i don't mind," he winked at youngho, who laughed nervously and blushed again.

"t-thanks," he stuttered, "about that and the sink."

**Author's Note:**

> henlo uwu i know this is,,,, not one of my best works but i had no idea how to make it better :(( i promise the next ones are going to be better!!  
> and as always pls message me if you wanna talk or see any ships or prompts on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) and/or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea)!! i don't bite uwu


End file.
